The Body Switch
by ThatPercyGuy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth switch bodies due to a prank pulled by Apollo. Watch and laugh as they learn their new bodies and go on a quest to switch back their bodies. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Body Switch**

 ** _This is not the story…. This is merely just me blabbing about what to expect._**

 **Silent(narrator): ANNABETH! Do something funny!**

 **Annabeth: What? No way!**

 **Silent: PERCY! DO something funny!**

 **Percy: **shrugs** I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT DODOODODDODODOOD**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO ;-; If I did, there would be a lot more Grover. (THAT'S RIGHT RIORDAN! YOU SCREWED UP! PUT MORE GROVER!) jk**

 **This is about where Percy and Annabeth switch bodies ;)**

 **Takes place at camp half-blood, then the other half is at their school. Oh yah, its after they defeat Gaea.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Silent: NO DON'T ENJOY**

 **Percy: IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT DOODODODOODOODODOODODOODODOODODO**

 **Sry for long disclaimer thingy but 1 moar thing. I am a boy and I have put all my girly power into this story so I am drained and highly triggered right now(which is after I finished the story :P) WITHOUT FURTHER ADOOOOOOOO…. HERE IS WAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FORRRR…. THE MAGNIFICENT… Pe-**

 **Percy: IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT DOODODODOODODOODOOD**

 **Also sorry for the very descriptive vocabulary I used in the fanfic. Its my first so I thought I should do my best that a 14 year old guy can do.**

 **Annabeth groaned in her sleep. She wasn't having the best of nights. She was having a nightmare about the day she met Percy, only instead he turned into her mother and started laughing a laugh that was not her own, but Gaea's. She woke in an instant. Sweat sprouting on her forehead, she clutched the sheets and shivered. She hasn't had the best of luck with dreams (being a demi-god and all), but this was definitely one of her worst.**

 **She woke with a start as the conch horn blew that signaled breakfast. She managed to go back to sleep after her horrid nightmare, but now felt a bit feverish. She didn't feel much like going to breakfast, so she decided to skip it. Deciding that it was as good time as any to get up for the day, she made her way to the bathroom, where she started going about her routine by brushing her teeth. She just so happened to take a glance in the mirror, and what she saw made her drop her toothbrush from fright. I guess you could say she wasn't feeling herself.**

 **She went straight to Percy to tell him about her... change. She looked all over camp but couldn't find him anywhere. Hmm…. that's odd, she wondered. He's normally in the center of the crowd. She figured he must be swimming in the lake, so she went there. She was half right. He was swimming in the lake, but he… was really a she.**

 **Percy was getting out of the lake and drying himself off with a smile. He didn't seem to realize what had happened yet, until he glanced at me. His smile vanished quicker than you can say supercalafragileisticexpialadouchus, which I guess isn't really that fast. But anyway, the look of horror and confusion on his face was too much for me. Despite my worriedness I burst out laughing, and he just looked more confused than ever. We were making quite a noise so some campers gave us some confused looks, but went about their business nonetheless.**

 **As I explained what happened to Percy, Nico and Thalia walked in the room both shouting their heads off. Something about their bodies being switched…**

 **So what did you guys think of my first page of my first fanfiction? Didja like it? I hope so! Cuz this is gonna be quite the story. Im aiming at 10-20 pages, so its not too short or not too long. Expect an update by next weekend :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the looooong wait guys, but without further ado... here's chapter 2!**

 **Percy POV:** Nico and Thalia were screaming the whole way to my cabin. Thalia, no wait **Nico** , was sitting on the bed, while Thalia was on the chair beside it. They finally seemed to calm down, but wouldn't make eye contact with each other. "Ok guys," I said, we have to figure out who did this to us." "It was obviously Nico," exclaimed Thalia. "What, me? Isn't Percy the prankster here?" "Hey, I'm just as innocent as you dude." Nico shrugged, "Seems fair enough." "So, if we have no idea who did this, how can we fix it?" **(If you haven't figured out by now, they've switched bodies with each other :P)** "I dunno, i said, annabeths the brains ask her." Annabeth, (now in my body, which is awkward enough) said "Well I hope we find out fast, cuz I'm kinda uncomfortable in my boyfriends body." Well, that just increases my uncomfortableness. We decided to go outside for lunch, since we all skipped breakfast. "I have an idea," i said. "Which is very surprising", Annabeth said as she smirked. "Anyway, i said, ignoring Annabeth. We should definitely go to Chiron for a quest!" "Yeah great idea! Lets just go up with our bodies mixed up, and alert the whole world our embarrassing state Thalia said sarcastically" "Then what do you suggest?" Something rustled behind us, but the others didn't seem to notice. I looked back, just in time to see something appear...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry about not updating for over a year, but this story will not be finished. I actually forgot about this website for a while but now I realize that I want to start making more fan fiction on Percy Jackson and harry Potter, but unfortunately, this story will have to remain unfinished. But don't worry, I am starting my first chapter on a Harry Potter fanfic today, and you won't want to miss it. So favorite me!


End file.
